Too Much Coffee
by evil superman
Summary: Daniels been drinking too much coffee


Title: Too Much Coffee Spoilers: none to my knowledge Season: shrugs not really important... Warnings: None Summary: Daniels been drinking too much coffee Stargate SG-1, its characters and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc / The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended.

=========

"Hey Carter, Teal'c you guys seen Daniel around? He never showed up for lunch" asked Jack as he jogged down the hall to catch up with them.  
  
"I have not seen Daniel Jackson since we returned yesterday." replied Teal'c  
  
"Same here. Last I saw him he was headed into his office loaded down with a bunch of files and carrying a coffee mak..." Sam trailed of as she realized what she'd just said.  
  
"Crap, you mean to tell me he's been in his office for over 24 hours with nothing but work and a coffee maker?"  
  
With a panicked look on his face Jack took off towards Daniel's office with Sam and Teal'c close behind. Arriving at Daniel's office all three burst in without knocking to find Daniel, with a full cup of coffee, disco dancing around his office with books and used coffee filters all over the place. Not noticing the others Daniel continued with his disco dancing.  
  
Turning to the others Jack said "Ok I think it's safe to say we need to get out the 'signs that Daniels been drinking too much coffee' list."  
  
"Indeed, O'Neill I belive that to be a wise idea" Teal'c agreed.  
  
"All right first sign on the list, is he disco dancing?" Sam asked looking over her shoulder at the still disco dancing Daniel, "Thats a check in the yes box."  
  
"Next sign has he been to the bathroom at least 15 times in the last 30 mintues?" Jack continued "Hey Daniel how many times you been to the john in the last 30 mintues?"  
  
"Oh, Guys didn't hear you come" Daniel replied just barly noticing them, "And why Jack do you want to know that?"  
  
"Just humor me ok."  
  
"Fine I don't know maybe 15 times give or take. Why?"  
  
"No reason" Turning back to the others, "Thats a check in the yes box. Next"  
  
"Next, has he been seeing images of things that are not really there?" Teal'c asked  
  
"Hey guys while you're here tell me something, has anyone else seen that giant pink and purple elephant looking alien thats been running around?"  
  
"I belive that would indeed be a check in the yes box. Next, is he trying to catch such said images?"  
  
"You know what guys I can't get any work done with that thing running around, so I'm going to catch it then return it back to its planet"  
  
"Another check in the yes box" confirmed Jack as they all followed Daniel, "So Carter whats next?"  
  
"Well sir the last sign is has he been near any coffe shopes and kicked out lately?"  
  
"Considering that things the size of an elephant its a pretty good hider" Daniel told the others as came back around a corner.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find him, but for now what do you say we go to one of your favorite coffee shopes and think over a plan?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I'd love to Jack, but I was kicked out of them all yesterday, they all said that I'd had enough and couldn't come back for at least 48 hours." Daniel pouted.  
  
"Tough break" to the others, "Thats a big o'l check in the yes box. Better find a way to get him to the infirmary."  
  
"Hey Daniel you know what I think I just saw the elephant head towards the infirmary." Sam interjected.  
  
"Really we'd better hurry before he gets away again."  
  
Moments later they entered the infirmary. While Daniel began his search for the pink and purple elephant, Janet demanded to know why Daniel was tearing the infirmary apart looking for an elephant.  
  
"Simple, you see aparently Daniel was in his office all night with work and a coffee maker" Jack informed her. And yes we went through the 'Signs Daniel's had too much cofee' list."  
  
"Well?" Janet asked  
  
"It is indeed safe to say has had too much coffee Dr. Fraiser"  
  
"Great, just great, well help me get on a bed and strap him down"  
  
Doing as they were told both Jack and Teal'c first cornered Daniel and then brought him over to a bed where Sam and Janet straped him down. Of course Daniel was none to happy about this as he struggled the whole time and kept going on about the pink and purple elephant needing to be caught. Finally Janet was forced to sedate him.  
  
(24 hours later)  
  
Seeing Daniel starting to come around Janet hurried over to his bed to see how he was doing.  
  
"And how are we doing today?" She asked getting nothing but a glare and then a moan from Daniel as he started to remember what had happened the day before. "Well you'll be happy to know that most of the cafine is out of your sytem. And before I go the Colonel left this for you." she handed him a little pink and purple stuffed elephant and walked away, with a smile on her face, hearing a groan and then a loud "Jaaaaaaaaaack" Come from Daniel.  
FIN.


End file.
